


Into quidditch

by Kuroyukihime



Series: Elippoweek2020 [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Contrabbandieri di Luchini - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Quidditch, elippoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: This time, it was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. So, of course, Martino had to come. Not only his house’s team was playing, but also Elia was playing. And to make things worse, one of his Slytherin friends suddenly became very interested in quidditch, although he never really cared about any kind of sport.So, Hogwarts AU aka my contribution to Elippo Week 2020 Day 7 "Free Day."
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippoweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Into quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my Contrabbandieri in Hogwarts fic. It can read together or as standalone. They're not connected at all. And again:  
> It’s just a small ficlet, please don’t dwell on the sense or logic. You won’t find it. For the plot purposes, we pretend that it’s okay for Italians to attend Hogwarts. We also pretend it’s okay that this fic takes place during/slightly before the Harry Potter era. And we pretend the canon ages doesn’t matter, so the Contrabbandieri and Le Matte are in their sixth year and everyone canonically older than them (Niccolo, Filippo, Villa Boys, Rose Squad…) is in seventh. Not that it matters in such a short fic.  
> There is no specific plot and it probably won't have a continuation. Probably! I can accept a prompt for this AU. I can do almost every ship and POV, the thing is I’m not that great in writing in English, so don’t expect anything better than this thing below.  
> No beta, of course. And you may spot some inconsistencies. I haven’t read/watch HP in a long time. But I’ve done some research, and it should be more or less fine.

Martino sighed loudly, trying to get comfortable on the bench he was sitting on. He wasn’t really a fan of quidditch, but it didn’t change the fact that he was attending almost each and every match. One of the many disadvantages of having his best friends scattered through all three remaining houses, with two of them actually playing in a team. The only match he could possibly skip was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Still, he usually attended this one too in recent years, there was usually some reason to do so. Sofia or Edoardo or… Generally, there was always a reason to do so.

This time, it was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. So, of course, Martino had to come. Not only his house’s team was playing, but also Elia was playing. And to make things worse, one of his Slytherin friends suddenly became very interested in quidditch, although he never really cared about any kind of sport.

“Since when you’re into quidditch, Filo?” Asked Giovanni, not a bit of malice in his voice, pure curiosity.

“Well, I have to cheer on my house, don’t I? You know, after all, my beloved sister’s boyfriend is the captain of a team.”

“So why you're sitting here in Ravenclaw section instead of cheering on him from Slytherin’s section?” Asked Luca, surprisingly accurately, not at all like a typical Luchino.

“In fact, why are _you all_ sitting in the Ravenclaw section even though none of you is from Ravenclaw?” Sighed Sana somewhere from next to Filippo. Her presence, quite contrary, was on point. Not only was she a Ravenclaw, but also, her brother was a captain and keeper of the Ravenclaw team.

“He came here because he has a—”

“AND GOOOOOAL! A round of applause for my dearest friend, Rocco Martucci, for scoring one for Slytherin! Too bad all the ladies are too focused on Edoardo Incanti to see this heroic act. Well, too bad for you all, my girls, but Edo is happily taken so he won’t even—”

“Rodi, this comment was unnecessary!”

“I’m just stating the facts, Professor. It’s better if they know it, otherwise, it’d be—”

“RODI!”

Chicco Rodi and Professor McGonagall’s conversation effectively drove the attention of what Niccolo was about to say. Martino sighed once again, finally trying to focus on the game. Elia was flying high above the other players, and so was Slytherin’s seeker, whatever was his name, Martino didn’t really remember. They were both focused and seemed unbothered by the whole game taking place underneath him. Which, in the case of Elia, was quite atypical. He was not the quiet, focused kind of guy. That was the side of him that was visible only during the quidditch matches.

Martino glanced at Filippo and saw his eyes fixed on Elia as well. Of course, after all, that was all he came for.

Martino knew about Filippo’s crush for weeks now. At first, it was hard to get the truth out of him, but finally, he spilled. Martino couldn’t really say it came as a surprise. He had his suspicions for a while; after all, he and Filippo were friends, they were in the same house and (starting from quite recently) the same big group of friends. It was hard not to notice the way Filippo’s eyes were naturally searching for Elia, the way he was laughing at his poor jokes, how he was beaming every time Elia paid him even a little bit of attention. He was helplessly into him, and sometimes Martino was sure that pretty much everyone knew about it.

Well, almost everyone. Elia was quite clueless and seemed completely unaware of Filippo’s feelings. Martino wasn’t sure if that was for better or for worse. On the one hand, he would have nothing against his friends dating. Their group was full of couples, one more didn’t make a difference. Plus, he really wanted both of them happy. He had a hunch that they’d be good for each other. On the other hand, he wasn’t quite sure about Elia. He was never talking much about his feelings; most of the time, they had to decipher it themselves before he told them anything. And Martino couldn’t just ask him, “hey, do you like guys?”. Everything he could do was wait, observe…

…and attend quidditch matches. Unfortunately.

“Could it be? YES! It’s Elia Santini with a snitch! Sorry, Slytherin, maybe another time!”

Martino looked back to the field to see Elia wave his hand victoriously. Ravenclaw’s section started screaming happily, standing up from their seats ready to welcome their team right after it leaves the field. Elia flew a little closer to the Ravenclaw section and… winked. This simple gesture confused Martino. And not only him. Giovanni threw him a surprised glance. It wasn’t Elia’s style to play for the audience like that. It had to be directed at someone. Martino looked at Filippo cautiously, but he seemed just as confused as Gio. But Martino was sure Elia winked at one of them.

After the congratulations and effusive greetings, still in his quidditch robes, Elia got to their friends, still beaming from happiness.

“How did you like the game?” Asked Elia, although his eyes were focused on Filippo only. Giovanni and Luca instantly started with their vivid commentary, while the older boy shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh, I don’t really know. I wasn’t paying attention,” he said. The biggest bullshit Martino had ever seen. And Elia seemed to know it as well because he only smiled mischievously.

“Of course, you weren’t.”


End file.
